Midnight Studies
by Vmin Infires
Summary: When Chat Noir goes on his usual midnight visit to Marinette's, something unexpected happens between these two lovers. (Marichat) (Identity Reveal) I don't own the Characters or the Miraculous Ladybug series. All rights to Thomas Astruc and Jermey Zag (creators of Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir)
1. Midnight Studies

**A/N ~ Hey Miraculers! I'm Lady Quinn, a new fanfiction writer here! For my first fanfic, I'll be posting a Marichat series (le fave ship) Hope you like it!**

"Ughhh!!" Marinette let out another frustrated groan, for the 6th time that night. She taped the eraser of her pencil on her chin thoughtfully, as she stared intensely at a Chemistry problem. She didn't have much time earlier that day to complete her homework. Right after school, she had to help out her parents with a big order for her mothers friend's wedding. Her parents then left right after to attend and deliver the order to the wedding in Italy. Marinette was going to be alone in her house for 6 days. And to place the cherry on top, an Akuma attacked later after her parents left. She was beyond tired after she got home, rolling her eyes, after she released her transformation, in irritation at all the homework that had to be completed by tomorrow morning.

The Bluenette grabbed another chocolate chip cookie from the plate besides her on the desk, and was about to take a bite from the crunchy baked good, when she heard 3 fast knocks on her balcony trap door. A small smile formed on Marinette's face, slightly rolling her eyes before standing up from her rolling chair and climbed the ladders that lead to the trap door, knowing exactly who was up there. As she was climbing, she saw Chat staring at her with a goofy grin, his eyes glowing bright green as he blended in rather well in the Parisian night. As soon as she unlatched the door, Chat pounced from where he was crouched over, landing on Marinette's bed on his stomach. Marinette giggled softly as she descended the ladders, chewing on the cookie she was about to eat before, returning to her work.

Chat stared at her for a few seconds while she worked, her back was turned to him as she sat at her desk. "Hello, Purrincess~" Marinette swore he said that with his usual smirk. "Hey, Kitty" She said as she laughed a bit, taping her chin with the pencil she held again. "What is my favorite Princess working on this late at night?" Chat asked as he noticed the plate of cookies sitting at her desk. "Oh, so there are others?" Marinette teased him as she wrote down her answer for #5. 'Great... only 25 more problems to go' she thought as she tugged on her bangs. "Of course not!" He sat up quickly at her remark. "You're the only one. Cat's honor." Chat assured as he raised his right hand, crossing his index and middle fingers together, and his left hand over his heart. "Which automatically makes you my favorite" He stood up from her pink bed and jumped down to the floor, walking towards her.

"Mmhmmm..." Marinette hummed with a small smirk. He stood behind and hovered over her left shoulder as he said, "You never answered my question though." He grabbed a cookie from the plate and shoved it in his mouth. She sighed and tapped her worksheet with the pencil. "Chemistry homework. I didn't have much time to complete it today. I had to help my parents with a big order before they left to Italy for a wedding." Chat looked at the worksheet, remembering he'd done that before the Akuma attacked the city. He grabbed another cookie, and pointed at problem number 6 with his claw, still holding the cookie. "The answer to that one is C2O6 = N4H2O." He then straightened up and inhaled the cookie he had in his hold. As soon as she wrote the answer down, she put her pencil down and turned around in her rolling chair, facing Chat Noir.

"Thanks Kitty. Chemistry isn't one of my talents." Chat laughed. Marinette was amazing! She knew how to do things he could never imagined to master. Sure, everyone has their flaws, but the Blunette seemed so perfect and lovable. "I'm sure you're good at other things, Princess. Like Designing, drawing, baking and cooking." "And dancing " Marinette added in, looking at his boots. It was giving her an idea for her latest design. "Dancing?" Chat asked confused, looking down at her. He never knew his Princess was a dancer. He didn't think Alya knew either. Marinette looked up from his boots to his eyes and nodded, smiling. "I used to take dance classes when I was younger. I thought it would help me with my clumsiness. It was fun, but it didn't help at all. I then took interest in fashion design."

Chat smiled in surprise that she danced, or used to. "What kind of dance?" Marinette smiled back and said, "Mostly, I took ballet. But I danced hip hop and bachata as well." Chat tilted his head in confusion, which Marinette found adorably cute. "What is 'bachata'?" Marinette then giggled at his confusion and stood up to be more of his stature. "It's a Latin dance that is in the Hispanic culture. It's really fun, and consists of mostly swinging your hips, sliding your feet side to side and twirling. It's danced in partners." Chat looked at his hips as he tried swinging and shaking them. Marinette burst out laughing, and sat on the floor, he looked ridiculously hilarious. Chat stopped to look at his laughing princess, joining in laughing with her. When she would finally calm down, Chat would smirk devilishly and shake and swing his hips side to side rapidly and clumsily on purpose,

making Marinette roar loud with laughter again. She was glad her parents were out, or else, it would be hard to explain why a spandex leather covered blonde superhero was awkwardly trying to dance, while their daughter was dying of laughter on the floor.

Chat smiled brightly. Her laugh was contagious and her smile was beautiful. He then crouched down in front of the still laughing girl and looked at her lips. 'So plump and pink' Chat thought as Marinette began to calm down her laughter. Marinette then just sat staring back at Chat with a smile, and he then looked back at her bluebell eyes. 'She's never this comfortable with Adrien... she's always avoiding eye contact and turns as red as Nathaniel's hair. Maybe she's still upset about the gum incident on my first day of school. The same day I met M'Lady' He sighed. 'Her beautiful blue shining hair, her gorgeous Bluebell eyes, the was her blue bangs frame her face. Wait...

Marinette has the same features as Ladybug. The hair, the eyes, the same body frame and structure...' he thought carefully as he squinted, looking at a confused Marinette up and down. "Kitty, are you alright? You've been quiet for quite some time now." Her eyes showed concern for the clad in black.

"My apologies, I was just thinking of something" Chat smiled goofily and Marinette playfully rolled her eyes, but smiling. She booped his nose with her finger and stood up, turning to put her stuff away. 'I'll just copy from Alya tomorrow... again' She thought with a smile. Chat stood still on the floor, stunned, holding his nose with two fingers. 'She even tapped my nose the way M'Lady does...' He shook those thoughts away and stood up, running a hand through his messy blonde hair as he looked around her pink bedroom. 'Cute' He thought with a smile. He'd been in her room about twice before as Adrien, but didn't get a good look at it.

Chat continued to look around her room with a small smile, until his eyes landed on some magazine pages and posters on her wall, of him! Well, his civilian self. His smile turned into a smirk. "Princess, who's this?~" He pointed at the wall with his thumb. Marinette turned her head around to look at him, and then at the wall he was signaling at. Her face turned pink as she rushed over to him and stood in front of him with her arms out, trying to block his view. "Oh! Uhm... I... oh i-it's nothing... just a.. heh heh... ehm..." She tried to explain to the smirking hero in front of her, who had his arms crossed. He didn't understand why she would have him plastered on her wall if she hated him, but it was amusing to see her flustered. He through it was adorable the way she got pink when nervous. Chat tapped his clawed finger on his chin, still smirking, pretending to think. "Hmmm he's very good looking. Is he a model or something?"

Marinette blushed even more. "Y-yes, he's very handsome, a-and he IS a m-model." She stuttered, and mentally cursing for her awkward behavior. Chat was a bit surprised she called his civilian self 'handsome'. Chat then said, "Ohhh, isn't he the son of that fashion designer? What's his name, what's his name... Oh!" He snapped his fingers "Gabriel Agreste, right?" The flustered girl simply nodded, looking timidly at him. "You must be a fan of the Agreste's work." Chat simply guessed. Why else would she have posters of him modeling? After all, she IS a very skilled designer. "Well, I am a fan of Mr. Agreste, but not of Adrien..." she said looking around her room and back at her kitty. Chat felt a bit disappointed, she did really hate him after all. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, a bit sad but didn't show it. "I uhh... well, I... uhmm.. i h-have crush on A-Adrien... But you can't tell anyone!" Marinette grabbed his shoulders and shook them a tiny bit, with her eyes wide and her cheeks really pink.

Chat's eyes widen a little, staring at her and then looked straight at the wall of him, in front. 'Of course! How blind could I be?! The reason she blushed and stuttered around me was because she liked ME! Someone actually likes me.' He thought with a small smile. He looked back at Marinette, who stared up at him. "Don't worry Purrincess," He grabbed her hands that were on his shoulders in his, and kissed the back of her left hand. "Your secret is purrfectly safe with me." He winked and smirked when she blushed and looked away. "Thanks chaton." She whispered and hugged him tightly around his waist, placing her head between the nape of his jaw and chest. He smiled tenderly as he rested his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her upper body. His cat ears flattened on his head and purred at the warmness and smell of vanilla she was giving off. She giggled slightly when he purred. She could feel and hear the rumbling in his chest and neck.

"Tell me more about this Adrien of yours. How is he like?" He asked as he used a hand to stroke her midnight blue hair. She didn't separate from the hug, she loved him and his company. She answered his question. "Well, he has sun kissed golden blonde hair, with gorgeous emerald green vivid eyes," Chat smiled big at the way she described him, and then smirked. "Why thank you, Princess. I'm flattered." The girl in his hold rolled her eyes and they both laughed. "He sounds like quite the eye candy. Is that why you like him?" Chat teasingly asked. "That just like a bonus to him. He's so caring and kind to everyone, even if those don't deserve his kindness, like Chloe." They both laughed again. "He's very intelligent, always getting a higher grade then me. He's so skilled in everything he does, and I admire that about him. Sometimes when one of his friends is upset, he tries to cheer them up. He hugs us, jokes around and makes us smile and laugh." She smiled, thinking about the time she thought her uncle didn't like her when he tore up her flowers, the time he got Akumatized into Kung Food. Adrien consoled her and cheered her up, telling her that it was the other way around.

Then she frowned. "His dad doesn't allow him to do much though. But Adrien always does what he's told, trying to impress him and get his approval in some way. He's very lonely and only has us 3 to hang out and talk to. But he stays strong. I think he feels unloved and isolated sometimes, but... I love him. I love all of him. I want to tell him, but I'm scared he won't feel the same and reject my feelings. I want him to know how much I love him, how much I want him to be happy. To smile and laugh. I want to see him smile for real, not just that fake smile he puts when he feels neglected and upset."

Chat stood stunned. This girl had figured him out! She knew what he felt, what was going on with his life! She saw the real Adrien, not the perfect model that everyone thinks he is. Not like the puppet he feels he his when he's with his father. And she loved him. Chat couldn't hold back the tears he had been holding and one slipped out, falling over his mask. He kissed his princess's head, and pulled her closer. "And I can't help to feel the same about you, Chat." He froze and listened. "You're always putting Ladybug and others before yourself. So selfless and courageous. You always lighten up the mood with your terrible puns, they're so Cat-astrophic." She giggled softly and Chat smiled into her hair, closing his eyes as another tear fell. "I admire you, Kitty. You're so noble and always willing to help and save others. You're so gentle and loving with me. Teasing me every time you visit always makes me happy, and glad to see you. The way you smirk, smile and laugh makes my heart flutter. You're handsome, maybe even sexy." She giggled loudly into his chest and Chat laughed and

smirked.

"But my heart belongs to Adrien, it has been since the beginning. Since the day we met, since the moment he handed me his -" "Umbrella." Chat interrupted with a smile. Marinette was a bit surprised and confused at how he knew. She pulled away from the hug just a bit so she could see his smiling face. Chat looked down at her with loving eyes. "The umbrella closed on you when you took it." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, making Marinette blush

a bit. "I laughed, it was so sudden, I didn't expect that and I found it funny. You looked under the umbrella and laughed with me." Marinette stared at him with eyes wide. 'How does he know?! And 'I'?? What does he mean??' She thought frantically as she looked at his eyes for an answer.

"I can't believe I found the girl who loves both sides of me, loves all of me. All this time I've been pinning after Ladybug. I have loved her since the day we met, since the moment she declared war against Hawkmoth at the Eiffel Tower. But, I began to have feelings for you, Princess. The shy girl who sat behind me during class, the girl who stood up to Chloe, who didn't let anyone boss her around. The caring and selfless girl I love to this day." Marinette squinted looking between one eye and the other. She put all the pieces together and it finally clicked. Her eyes went so wide and face reddened. "A-ADRIEN?!" Chat simply nodded and smiled, he tilted her chin with his right hand, making her look straight at him and brushed his lips against hers. "I do love you, Marinette. And I would never reject your feelings." He closed the space between them and kissed her softly. A million thoughts came to Marinette's mind. 'Chat is Adrien?! He's been flirting with me as Ladybug!! He said he loved me!! He's freaking kissing me!!' She put those thoughts aside, closed her eyes and kissed him back. Chat deepened the kiss, snaking an arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair at the back of her head. She wrapped her arm around his neck and her other arm slid over his hair and behind his head, pulling him closer. The kiss went on for about three minutes, Marinette being the first to break the kiss, both out of breath. They stared at each other, smiling for a while.

"I can't believe I confessed to you.. to both of you." She said as she laughed a bit. Chat chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes. "I'm glad you did, Purrincess. It was fur-tunate I asked. I can be rather very, purrsuasive." He said opening his eyes and straightened his head, and smirked when Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Adrien." She smirked as he rubbed his neck with his hand sheepishly with a faint blush. "Oh, and now that I know that you're Chat, I think I should tell you something about me that no one knows yet." Marinette said as she tapped her chin, thinking it throughly. "Ooooo a secret.~" Chimed Chat with a smirk. "Do your parents know?" "Nope!" She answered, making the 'p' pop. "Not even Alya?" "Not even Alya." She smirked.

Marinette turned around to face her bed. "What do you think, Tikki?" Chat thought, 'Who is she talking to?' He looked over at her bed confused. Just then, he saw a tiny red blur fly from her bed and perched on Marinette's left shoulder. Tikki giggled. "I think we should, Marinette!" She said with her usual bubbly personality. Chat froze wide eyed, staring at the little creature on her shoulder. "Is that a-" "A Kwami. I'm her wielder." Marinette interrupted him with a smirk. Tikki flew from her shoulder and levitated besides Marinette, just a little closer to Chat. "Hi! I'm Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami." She said brightly with a smile. Chat just looked between Tikki and Marinette repeatedly, with a poker face. He begging to process everything. Once everything made sense, his jaw flew open and his eyes widened so big, Marinette could swear his eyeballs would pop out. Marinette and Tikki giggled at his reaction, covering their mouths with a hand. "Tikki, Spots On!" Tikki waved goodbye at Chat before getting sucked into a swirl in Marinette's earrings.

A bright flash of red covered Marinette, making Chat shield his eyes with his hand and soon, in her place stood a smirking and arm crossed Ladybug. He uncovered his eyes to look at his Princess, or rather now his Lady. He stared at her for what seemed an eternity, but then he rushed to Ladybug and hugged her, twirling her around, making her laugh. "Chaton!" She giggled. He set her down, keeping his hands around her waist. "I'm so glad it you, Marinette. I felt like I had to choose between you and Ladybug." They both laughed a little. "But I would have chosen Marinette." Ladybug then pressed her forehead on his. "And I would have chosen my kitty." He smirked and winked. "Told you I could be purrsuasive~." Ladybug groaned playfully and laughed, walking over to the ladders that lead to the balcony. "Are you sure you're willing to love this silly, pun loving dork, with and without the mask? During our time as heroes and civilians?"He questioned her as he walked to her.

She looked at him and smirked. "Most definitely. I'm willing to take that risk" She laughed and climbed the ladders that headed out to the balcony, and a smiling Chat behind her. Once Ladybug got to the balcony, she took a deep breath of the cool air and looked at all the shining lights of the city. Chat jumped and perched himself on the balcony rail looking at the city as well. His ears twitched as he felt the cool air through his spandex suit. He looked at Ladybug and was about to say something when she saw her smirking devilish, something he wasn't used to seeing. "What?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised. Ladybug quickly touched his arm, saying '"Tag!", throwing her Yoyo and zipping away, laughing. It took him by surprise, almost falling from the rail, but later laughed and chased her, vaulting himself with his silver staff. "Cheater!!" Chat gleefully shrieked at his laughing Lady. "All is fair in love and war." She said, continuing throwing her yoyo and trying trying to loose him, but Chat was hot on her tail.

They chased each other, they laughed and screamed, until they finally got tired and sat together on the peak of Eiffel Tower. Ladybug's head rested on Chat's shoulder, as their legs dangled from where they were sitting. The sun began to rise over the horizon, the Miraculous Duo falling asleep. "M'Lady..." "Hmmm...?" "We have school... in about an hour." Ladybug groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Dang it, Kitty... What time is it?" The Bluenette asked the Blonde. Chat stretched, letting out cat noises, yawns and meows. He grabbed his staff from his lower back and pressed the paw print, making it open a little screen. "It's... 6:34" He answered her question, standing up and helping Ladybug get on her feet. "Alright. I'll see you in an hour then, Kitty." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. Chat smiled and hugged her back just as tightly, kissing her head. "See you, Purrincess." They let go and Chat gave her a two finger salute with a smirk before Ladybug threw her yoyo, making the zipping whirling sound and then stopping, signaling her it latched into something and she swung away.

Chat stood there watching her disappear into the horizon with a smile. He twirled his staff a bit, extended it long, and vaulted himself the direction of his mansion. 'Today will be quite interesting.' He thought with a smirk, as he got closer to his bedroom window, and landed inside his room. He released his transformation, and Plagg fell from his ring into Adrien's bed. "I'm gonna need 3 wheels of Camembert to make it throughout the day. If not, forget about visiting your princess as the 'knight in shining leather', kid." Plagg huffed as he curled himself in a ball, going to sleep. Adrien rolled his eyes, but smiled at the memories of last night and a couple of hours ago. His phone then started to ring, and pulled it out to see the caller ID. He smirked when Marinette's picture showed up, and he answered the call, putting his phone up to his ear. "Good morning, Purrincess. Couldn't wait to see me in cla-" "Adrien we have a problem... a BIG problem." Marinette interrupted. Adrien's smirk turned into a frown and concerned started to fill his mind. He could hear the desperation in her voice. "What do you mean? What problem? Is everything all right??" He sat down on his bed, being careful not to sit on Plagg.

He heard her take a deep, shaky breath. "It's Alya... She received pictures from one of her Ladyblog fans. She called me, demanding answers on why Chat came to my room, why all of a sudden Ladybug came out with Chat Noir... A-And those pictures were of us... from what happened last night." Adrien's eyes went wide and his face paled. What were they going to do?

 ** _A/N ~ Hope it wasn't that bad. See you all next chapter! Don't forget to give me your thoughts and feedback, please! UwU_**


	2. The cat with the plan

**Warning:** Chapter contains a slight mature joke at the end. I classify it as Rated 13. No sexuality or nudity but just a heads up :)

 **Chapter 2 ~ The cat with the plan**

The blonde model's eyes darted around the room frantically as he sat at the foot of his bed, holding his phone to his ear. He bit his lip as he tried to think something to say to his bluenette princess. "What exactly did Alya say to you?" Adrien spoke softly into the device in his hold. He heard Marinette take another deep breath, yet a more calmer one this time. "Okay, well, after I left the Tower earlier, I came home to my room to get ready for school." "Mhmm." He hummed, signaling her to proceed. "While I was getting everything ready, my phone went off in my pocket so I took it out and I saw I was receiving a call from Alya. I accepted the call and was about to greet her after holding my phone up to my ear, when she just started rambling loudly! She was talking so fast, I only understood some words; "Girllll you're in so much trouble, better tell me, he was in their, Ladybug and Chat freaking Noir, trap door, need full deets, explaining to do" and crap. And immediately shouted into the phone, yelling that I would see and talk to her at school and hung up. And that's when I called you, Adrien."

The green eyed hero stared through the window with a blank poker face. "Uh...A-Adrien? Are you ther-" Adrien tilted his head back and laughed heartily. It was deep sounding. Mellow. Calming. Like a deep river washing over a path of stones. Yet, the lean Blonde fell from where he was sitting, interrupting her and waking up Plagg. Marinette glared at nothing as she mumbled, "Just what you'd expect from the ally cat", and continued to finish the left over cookies she didn't eat earlier from Chat's late night visit. She wanted to be upset with him, but the sound of his sweet honey-like laugh was enough to make her pink lips turn into a beautiful, yet small smile. She absolutely loved it when she heard the model laugh, for as it was somewhat unusual to ear his charming yet dorky laugh. Once Adrien's angelic laughter finally died, Plagg flew over to him and landed on his head. "I'm extremely hungry, kid. Serve me breakfast." He demanded his wielder as he pulled on his golden blonde locks. Adrien chucked, wiping away a tear that escaped his gorgeous vivid eyes, sat back on his bed. He ignored Plagg's remark, making the little dark Kwami pout. Adrien sat up and adjusted his hold on his phone. "I'm sorry, Purrincess~ Imagining Alya and her rambling, it's just typical." He snickered, making his partner roll her blue bell eyes.

"This is serious, Adrien! She could have figured out that I'm one of Paris's heroes! She's the best reporter out there and my secret would get around the world!" The anxious teen yelled into the phone once again, causing Adrien to abruptly tear his phone away from his ear. Adrien cringed at Marinette's high pitched yelling but chuckled at her reaction. "Mari, you really think Alya, your best friend, who always has your back no matter what, would expose your identity?" Adrien smiled, trying to calm down his blue haired partner with a calm, soothing voice. Marinette stopped for a second before looking at a framed photograph of Alya and herself placed perfectly on her desk. She smiled sadly, looking at how happy they looked in the photo. Alya would never betray her trust, and Marinette would never have second doubts about her. "You're right..." She giggled softly, earning a smirk from Adrien. "Of course I'm right! Did you forget who you're talking to? I'm pawsitively the Chat's meow~" Marinette heard the cocky blonde teen laugh afterward his little remark.

Marinette mentality screamed and rolled her eyes. 'Son of a gun, you'll be the death of me.' She heard soft giggles coming from her bed, and saw Tikki, holding her small lips with her tiny little hands. The blunette gave the little red Demi god 'the look' and Tikki hid herself away from the teen's sight, still giggling her heart out. Marinette smiled at her Kwami's behavior before turning her attention back to her cellphone. "Did YOU forget who you're speaking to, Monsieur? Sorry to bug you, but I'm lucky enough to actually recognize my partner, unlike others." She smirked as the line went silent on the other end. She suddenly heard loud, roaring burst of laughter. Laughter she didn't recognize, but was still proud of herself for making a good comeback.

Adrien was still in a slight shock state (from both her remark and puns) as he heard Plagg burst out laughing, holding his tiny black stomach while tearing up. Adrien quickly turned to face the black kwami a gave him a slight annoyed death glare, obviously going unseen by Plagg. One second the little cat was laughing out of breath, and the next he was hit by a white pillow thrown by his holder. Plagg stopped laughing as soon as the pillow made contact with him at full force, knocking him across the room and landed on one of his white leather sofas. Having trouble lifting the pillow off him, Plagg scoffed and groaned loudly. "Rude!" Adrien snickered at the small creature's muffled voice. "Oh M'Lady... I could recognize you from across the country. I'd know whenever you're near." He purred into the phone with a slick smirk across his handsome features. "Oh really? How about the time Lady Wifi got akumatized? You thought Chloe was Ladybug, sweetie. She doesn't even have the same hair color as I do." Mari argued back as she walked over to her closet and picked out a fresh clean outfit to wear that day.

"That was ONE time, Buginette, one time!" He assured her as he stood up from his white bed and walked into his fairly large bathroom, waving his finger to emphasize his point. He changed his white over shirt and applied a decent amount of his Gabriel designer brand cologne. He grabbed his silver comb from the cabinet under the sink and combed his soft blonde locks as he heard his blue headed partner giggle. He smiled admirably at the sound of her melody like laugh, so sweet and innocent. "We better get to school soon, it's almost time." Marinette warned Adrien as she glanced at her alarm clock on her night table. "How about we walk to school together? We'll be the new 'It' couple! Imagine us walking, hand in hand happily, with love struck faces as we stare deeply at each others eyes." Adrien sighed at the thought of finally being able to call Marinette His. But his thoughts were too soon interrupted by the designers' scoff.

"Why do I get the feeling you've thought about this over and over a million times?" Marinette sassily remarked. But in reality, she was about to collapse to floor as she heard Adrien fantasizing, twirling a loose lock of hair in her finger while trying not to do her usual fangirl squeal. How did she get so lucky??? She felt her heart beating heavily as she, too, imagined Adrien and herself on a romantic date. "Oh princess, I HAVE~" The blonde purred into the phone with a smug smirk. This time she was sure she would collapse. "How 'bout this... I'll go ask Natalie if I can go to a near by Café to eat breakfast with a close friend before school and that we'll walk to school together afterwards? Which in reality, I'll be barging in to your humble home, steal you away and escort you to school as your knight in shining leather?"

Marinette giggled softly as he shared his plan with her. "Sounds like a plan!" She agreed a little too fast, causing Adrien to smile brightly and excitedly. "G-great!! I'll see you soon bugaboo! Love you!" Was the last thing Marinette heard before her crush ended the call.

 _He said the L word..._

 _He said he loves me..._

 _Love._

A loud, high pitched squeal brought the young designer back from her thoughts, making her look around the room with a small, fazed smile. "I'm so happpy for you, Marinette!" Tikki congratulated her holder in a bubbly chirp. Tikki higgged the side of Mari's cheek, feeling the warmth from her blushing not too long ago. Marinette happily cupped and held Tikki against her cheek as she swayed her upper body back and forth. "Thank you,Tikki! I can't believe it's him... it's actually him. I had a full on conversation with Adrien, and he said he loved me!!!" The teen squealed happily, jumping up and down with full enthusiasm. Her Blue Raven pig tails bounced along with her, seeming having life of their own. "You better get dressed before a certain 'Kitty' comes and 'steals you away'!" Tikki reminded her with an innocent smile, flying towards her desk and handing her the black blazer she had taken out earlier. "Oh my Chat, you're right!! Thanks Tikki!!!" She called back at the little bundle of luck as she ran to the bathroom to organize her appearance.

"I am a cat, just chilling out. But in the night she's all I think about!" The said cat vaulted himself on his staff, landing on the roof of another building, before continuing to run at the direction of his fair maiden's home. He hummed and sang, he laughed and smiled as he got closer and closer to her balcony. He smiled even brighter as a few children from different buildings peaked from their bedroom windows, pointing and yelling at the clad in black. "Hey! Guys, look! It's Chat Noir!" He smirked and gave them his signature two-fingered salut before picking up the pace and disappeared from the children's sight. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep the early March morning air after landing quietly, and surprisingly skillfully, at the rail of his Princess' balcony. He could feel the cool air flowing freely in his messy hair. Chat ran a hand through his hair, combing it with his clawed fingers, trying to look decent for his soon-to-be girlfriend. He smirked at the thought as he took a small, but enchanting red rose from his built in pocket on his leather like suit.

He squatted down in front of the trap door and breathed in, his sexy smirk never leaving his handsome, defined face. He lifted the trapdoor slowly, oh so gently and descended into the room filled with different shades of pink, shades of love. He landed softly, kneeled on his right knee, facing the wooden floor with his neon emerald eyes closed. He straightened up and held the rose, the symbolic piece of his love behind his muscled lower back. "Well, hello my beautiful Pr-"

Chat froze in mid bow, looking dead straight into two, horrified blue bell orbs that stated back into his green glowing ones. There, before the cat themed hero, stood a terrified, dripping Marinette with nothing but a pastel pink towel wrapped around her petite body. Chat cautiously straightened his upper body very slowly, being afraid if he made any sudden movement, it would scare the bluenette even more. He smacked his lips, looking intensely at her, and made a quick glance at her body before looking at the wall at his side, closing his eyes with a slight blush that went unnoticed. "Chat, get out. I'm freaking dripping wet!" Marinette yelled anxiously, tightening her grip on her towel. Chat Noir chuckled, his lips turning into a sly smirk that revealed his cat-like canines before looking up at his dearest Princess.

"I usually have that effect on girls."

 **A/N** Soooooo... how was it?? Trashy? Hehe no worries. I love to leave chapters with a cringe cliffhangers :) See you soon (hopefully) in Chapter 3!


End file.
